MidDay Moon
by Smile.in.the.Mira
Summary: Jacob and Renesemee's story, after Marriage. Love in sickness and health,
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There I was sitting in an unfamiliar room with hideous yellow curtains, holding the most gorgeous baby in my arms. This baby had the same bronze tone to its hair as mine and the same never ending black eyes as the man that I have loved throughout my whole existence. I smiled as the baby yawned and snuggled deeper into my arms. I looked up and there Jacob was looking at me with caring and loving eyes. This made my smile grow even bigger; I looked down at the beautiful child that was now sleeping in my arms. I frowned as I heard my named being called, whoever it was they were ruining my moment "Nessie," the voice said again, "Nessie Wake up." My eyes flew open and my mom was sitting there with my grandfather, Carlisle, they both looked concerned.

"What? What's happened is everything alright?" I turned to see if Jacob was still asleep, but he wasn't even there, "Where's Jacob?" I was starting to panic now.

"Nessie relax Jake's fine he is waiting outside he was worried about you," Mom sighed, turning to Carlisle who frowned.

"Worried about me," I scoffed, "I am fine…" I was honestly confused.

"Nessie do you know what time it is?" Carlisle asked softly.

"Um no, why?" I was really confused.

"Honey, Jake called at 4 in the morning saying that you were tossing and turning in your sleep and that you were sweating buckets, we have been trying to wake you since 7:00am this morning." she soothed, sitting down on the side of the bed and pushing the hair from my forehead.

"What time is it now?" I asked, confused because I ran a temperature of 110. On a good day I was always sweating to my parents.

"Honey its 5:00pm" Carlisle answered, now I was really confused.

"I feel fine, thirsty maybe, but fine." I shrugged; Mom didn't look satisfied though and turned to Carlisle. His mouth turned down in a frown and he approached me slowly. He placed his palm to my forehead, "What exactly did you do or eat yesterday?"

I scrunched my forehead in thought and placed my palm to his icy cheek, showing him everything I could remember about the day before, "Hmm, I can't find anything wrong, maybe she was just tired," he sighed. It was times like these that he actually looked like he could be a doctor.

"What about the sweating?" My mom countered.

"She must have just overheated; it's the only logical answer. And sleeping in the same bed as the dog here surely affects her body temperature." he chuckled and Jacob growled. Something must be up, I didn't notice he was even in the room until he growled.

"Bella, Carlisle says there's nothing to worry about so we shouldn't get too upset," My father, Edward, comforted her.

"Wait. When did you get here, Dad?" I asked. I was really missing things today.

"I came in with Jake." He shrugged and I frowned. Jacob looked over at my dad who turned to Carlisle, who in turn looked at me. I groaned and fell back onto my pillow. God damn it they are so over protective.

Dad raised his eyebrows at me. "It's only because we love you," he laughed. Mom smiled at the silent conversation. _And clingy!_ I added, "No, that's only your mother!" he countered.

"Umm while you guys are making fun of me behind my back, I am going to go see Alice," Mom threatened, Dad sighed and followed my mom out of the room.

"Ok, Nessie if you feel anything odd or weird don't forget to call ok?" Carlisle winked and followed my parents out of the house; I sat up and saw Jacob sitting on the sofa, with his head in his hands.

"Jacob? Honey? Are you alright?" I was concerned; he seemed pretty out of it.

"Yeah just tired, you sure you are alright?" he yawned.

"Yes, I am sure I am fine. I was probably just really exhausted. Just like you are now." I shook my head, what a fool. I stood up off the bed and glided to the sofa, kneeling down. I grabbed his chin in my hand and pulled it up so his eyes were level with mine. "Jacob Black, I will not have you killing yourself over me. Now get your furry butt in that bed before I force you," I growled.

"Renesmee Carlie Black, why are you so pushy?" He growled back, I snarled back at him and he surrendered with his hands above his head, "Alright I'm moving," I smiled and kissed him softly on the lips and pushed him down on our bed.

"Go to sleep, what do you want to eat when you get up?" I laughed as he closed his eyes and after a few minutes he yawned and rolled over, "Ok it will be a surprise!" I sighed, "Fool I can take care of myself."

He rolled over and mumbled, "Nessie?" I looked over at him, as he continued "Nessie, I love you."

I smiled and softly sat down next to him on the bed, "Jake, I love you too." And with that I kissed his forehead and left the room.

* * *

**_Okay, Finally I'm here. As many people have pointed out that my incredibly bad spelling is ruining the effect of my story so I have _**

**_acquired _**_**a Beta, ****Twilightlvrfreak !!! Everyone needs to applaud her brave soul as she fixes my grammar. :D **_

**_Thanks hun, _**

**_Also in another note, I do not own any of these wonderful characters. Sometimes I wish I do but their rightfully owned but the _**

**_amazing Stephenie Meyer._**

**_Review are appreciated, I hope to get even more in this attempt to get my story out there. Lots of love, Miranda 3 _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was sitting beside the fire in the living room, reading the classic 'Romeo and Juliet', when Jake shuffled into the living room with his eyes still full of sleep. I had to laugh as he ran a hand through his hair that was standing up every which ways possible.

"Time for a hair cut Hun," I laughed

"Yah I guess" he shrugged, "Are you going hunting today?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"Your eyes are getting really dark. I was just wondering." he shrugged. He looked upset, but I couldn't pinpoint why.

"Jake?" I asked,

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, but what's up with you, you're acting all strange," he looked down and shrugged, "Jake what's wrong?"

"Nessie it's nothing; you should get ready for school. You know your parents will freak if you're not ready," he yawned. I frowned as I rose from the sofa and glided over to him placing my palm to his cheek, showing him exactly how I felt. He frowned and placed his palm over mine, "Nessie honestly I am fine. Go have fun at school," he half smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. I growled softly before stretching upon my toes to kiss him briefly. His hands wound around my waist and lifted me up so I didn't have to reach anymore and I pulled back catching my breath.

"You know Jake you should just tell her," my dad whispered from his bedroom down the hall, Jacob's mouth turned down in a frown. I heard my father chuckle as Jacob placed me back on the ground, _way to ruin a moment dad_.

"No, it's way to be your father." Dad sighed as he threw me over his shoulder. He raced me into my bedroom and tossed me at my mom who caught me and raced into my huge closet. If I could have bruised I would have, my mom sighed and pulled out her cell phone.

"Uh huh, sure the pink one..." Bella whispered into the phone. I shrugged out of her arms and hit the button to work the revolving closet. I can't express how much I loved my closet. I have the same passion for shopping as my Aunt Alice, sometimes my parents don't understand. I grabbed my white cashmere mini skirt, and a pale pink tank top, with my hot pink stilettos. I changed in a heartbeat, and danced out the door. My dad was sitting at the rarely used kitchen table pretending to read the newspaper, for all I know he's listening to me mock him _Right dad? _He simply chuckled and tossed the Newspaper at me. But being half vampire I simply caught it and stuck my tongue out at him. "Edward you're such a child," Mom sighed as she filtered into the living room pausing softly to peck Dad on the cheek.

He sighed and checked his watch, "We better get going, or well be late."

I laughed, Heaven forbid we be late!" I hated school all those pathetic hormonal boys staring_, _it sent shivers down my spine and in the corner of my eye I saw Dad flinch, at school we were always the 'odd ones'. Everybody can always tell we are different, but never really ever realize just how different we are. They usually stay away from us if they can, and we are never accepted into the school, with human friends. Well usually, I am the only person they ever at all accept. We had our story down pat now in case anyone ever asked. Jasper and Rosalie were the Hale twins who are adopted by Esme and Carlisle, while Edward, Alice, and Emmett were the Cullen's, or Carlisle's younger siblings, and Bella and I were the Swans we are supposed to be Esme's older brothers children. But, in reality Rosalie and Alice are my aunts, and Jasper and Emmett are my uncles. But I look the same age and act the same age, so they made me drop the aunt and uncle because they said it made them feel old. Though I know that sometimes when I want something all I have to do is add 'Auntie' or 'Please Uncle', whichever and they give it to me in a heartbeat. Sometimes life is good, sometimes life is... complicated.

"Wait does anyone know where Jacob is?" I was still scared, he definitely was not himself this morning.

"I believe he went home to La Push today. He didn't tell you, did he?" I shook my head getting angry,

"He never does, it's like he thinks I can't handle his supernatural wolf pack, like hello…?"

"You will have to talk to him yourself honey, there's nothing we can say that he hasn't told you already." My mom rolled her eyes, as she pulled me into her stone chest. I sighed and snuggled into her arms.

"I'm sure it's nothing, he probably didn't want to bother you." My dad suggested, not even a few seconds later Alice danced in the front door holding various unknowns, I first spotted the crème Abercrombie bag and squealed instantly. She always knows how to cheer me up.

"Thank you, thank you!" I ripped out of my mom's arms and tackled Alice to the ground. She laughed a sweet burst of bells before checking out my outfit.

"Nice," she raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, "Are you sure you're not my twin?" she giggled.

"Come ON LETS GO!" Emmett's booming voice echoed through the forest, he is always excited on the first day. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and my mom were playing juniors and my dad, Alice and I were playing sophomores.

"Come on," Alice grabbed my purse and shoved inside a tiny cell phone, before dancing out the door. Oh how I envied her beautiful grace. Before I could blink I was being shoved into the back of seat of my Dad's Volvo, along with Alice and Jasper, with my parents sat holding hands in the front seat. Emmett and Rosalie were taking Rose's car. The school wasn't far so we arrived in no time, we sat in silence as we waited for Emmett and Rose, who were taking a long time considering the circumstances. About 5 minutes later Dad groaned and hit his head of the steering wheel, Mom scowled and rubbed his back as the shiny red car pulled in beside us. Emmett tapped on the window his smile so wide it could only mean one thing.

"Hey sorry guys we stopped for a quickie," he laughed and Dad groaned again.

"Ha! Life sucks when you read minds. Doesn't it, Dad?" I joked giggling at his obvious predicament.

"You have no idea!" Dad muttered as he rubbed his eyes and banged his head against the steering wheel at the same time. Everyone else just laughed as they got out of the car. Poor Dad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

School flew by, and before I realized it, it was lunch. I shyly walked into the cafeteria glancing around quickly and saw that none of my family was in there. I sighed and got into line and bought a can of lemonade. Lemonade was the only human beverage I actually enjoyed. I was about to pay when this girl, Sarah from my English class came over to me.

"Hey you're... Rene-se-me right?" she sounded out my name. I smirked on the inside, as everyone always had a hard time with my full name.

"Nessie, but yeah. You are…?" I had to ask her, because no human would have truly been able to remember everyone's names.

"Sarah." She smiled and held out her hand, I hesitated then shook it shyly.

"Where is there a place to sit in this place?" I chuckled.

"There were some empty tables before, but I think they're occupied now," she nodded towards the back corner of the cafeteria, where my gorgeous vampire family was seated.

"Do you know them?" she asked, I didn't respond so she continued, "God they're all so beautiful, the one with the bronze hair that is very similar to yours is like the hottest of them all," I cringed and heard a silence growl from my mother, "They are new, just like you,"

"Yeah they're my family," I sighed

"Oh," She looked down disappointed, "I was going to ask if you wanted to sit with my friends and me."

"I accept your offer." I smirked, "My family is too weird."

"Really?" She gasped, I smiled and nodded. She smiled and led me to a table in the middle of the cafeteria, and put her tray down. She proceeded to clear her throat to get the attention of her friends at the table, "Ok people, this is my new friend Nessie. She will be sitting with us today!" Everyone mumbled hello or sure and turned back to their conversations.

"Ahem, Nessie, this is Emmy, that's Jamie and that's…" she continued till everyone at the table was named and then sat down, I followed suit sitting down beside her. I glanced over my shoulder towards my parents, and caught my mom's eye and she nodded her head, arched a finger towards me beckoning me over. I nodded and held up my index finger, sending a mental _1 second_, to my dad. He nodded and whispered something into my mom's ear and she smiled as I turned back to the table.

"I'll be right back." I smiled.

"Alright," Sarah smiled. I rose from the chair and headed towards my family, I could feel eyes following me all the fifteen steps to the other table.

"They're all staring," I frowned as I reached the table.

"Its because you're beautiful." My mom cooed.

"Mom…" I grimaced. I hated when she got all mushy on me.

"I know, I know, sorry… Why aren't you sitting with us?" She pouted.

"It's 'cause she's too cool for us." Emmett mocked.

"Oh, bite me," I snapped.

"Renesmee go sit back down, I feel your friends there getting impatient," Jasper teased. I rolled my eyes, and slowly turned around blowing my parents a quick kiss

that no one would have been able to see it was so fast, as I left. My mom just as quickly caught it and like the cheesy romantic she is held it to her chest. I rolled my

eyes again and smirked at her weirdness, before fully turning around. I walked back and sat down immediately when I reached the table.

"Wait, you know them?" The other girl whose name I forget gawked.

"Umm yeah, we all live with my Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle, the blonde's are Rosalie and Jasper they're brother and sister and are adopted. The big guy with the black curly hair is my tool of a brother as is the one with the bronze hair, and the short girl with spiky hair is my sister, they're also adopted. The girl with the long wavy brown hair is my little sister by blood." I faked a smile, I hate explaining my family.

"Um wow, that's a lot of teenagers in one roof."

"Yeah and they are all 'together'" I used air quotes to emphasize the together part,

"Jasper, the blonde guy, is with Alice she's got the spikes. Emmett is the big one and he's with Rosalie, the other blonde."

"Wow, she's pretty!" Sarah breathed.

"God she makes Megan Fox look average," Hannah sighed.

"I know, and I have to live with her!" I mocked with a smile, I knew she was listening.

"What about the others…? Are they together?" Sarah asked

"Unfortunately…"

"Unfortunately…?" They repeated in unison.

"She is like so lucky he's gorgeous."

"Sure whatever, he's still… "I answered as I twirled my finger in a circle by my ear, showing that he is crazy, "Bella can do so much better!" I pretended to yawn and turned to look at my parents who were very deep into conversation with Jasper. My dad winked and whispered in my mom's ear, she giggled as he kissed her. One word. _Gross!_

"Wow… "

"Yup," I yawned. The bell rang several minutes later, "Well see ya later and thank you Sarah for letting me sit with you guys." I walked away, shaking my head when

Alice came up behind me.

"That was...." she started

"Interesting." I finished.

"Yeah, so what do you have now?"

"Um, I have math why?"

"Just wondering, we have to leave the sun is going to appear in a half an hour and I wanted to know if you wanted to leave or stay?"

"Like you don't already know?" I smirked; she smiled as we headed towards the Volvo.

"We are all excused." Rosalie smiled as she climbed into her car.

"How did you manage that?" I asked.

"Male secretary." She shrugged nonchalantly, I climbed into the passenger seat of the Volvo before my mom got there. I don't know whose thoughts were bugging my dad but he looked like he was going to kill someone.

"See that boy over there…?" My mom giggled. I nodded zeroing in on the tall dark stranger. "He thinks you're cute."

I smirked, rolling down my window. I smiled my best flirtatious smile and waved. He looked around then pointed at his chest, I smiled and nodded. He waved back, just as the tinted window of the passenger side of my dad's car rolled up.

"Enough of that," My dad growled.

"Yeah, Ness don't want your big bad wolf jealous now do you?" Emmett teased, my dad growled.

"I said enough!" My dad sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, mom snorted as she, Alice and Jasper climbed in the back and we headed home.

* * *

**_Okay, So I know you all don't really wanna hear from me, but I thought I would remind all you readers that I love you guys, and your reviews are greatly appreciated, 3 miranda_**


End file.
